kylie_jennerfandomcom-20200214-history
Khloé Kardashian Odom
Khloé Alexandra Kardashian Odom (born June 27, 1984) is an American socialite, television personality, businesswoman, fashion designer, author, actress and hostess. In 2007, she came to prominence as a cast member on Keeping Up with the Kardashians, anE! reality television series she shares with her family, and would later appear in its spin-off series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and''Khloé & Lamar. As of October 2012, Kardashian serves as co-host on the American version of ''The X Factor along with Mario Lopez.[2]She is married to NBA basketball player Lamar Odom. Kardashian was born in Los Angeles to the attorney Robert Kardashian and his then-wife, Kris Jenner, who would later marry Olympic decathlete Bruce Jenner.[3] She is of Scottish and Dutch descent through her mother.[4][5] She has two older sisters, Kourtney andKim; one younger brother, Rob; and two younger half-sisters, Kendall and Kylie Jenner.[6] Kardashian was home schooled after dropping out of high school, and said she graduated with honors at 17.[7] Reality television In April 2009, Kardashian and her sister Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off, which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009.[8]Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment programm, co-hosted by 106 & Park 's Terrence J.[9] Khloe and her sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210.[10] Kardashian made an appearance in episodes 2, 4, and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, which premiered in January 2011. On April 10, 2011, Khloé & Lamar, Khloe's own show with her husband, Lamar Odom, debuted.[11] Retail Khloé has a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim.[citation needed] In June 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White.[12] Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns.[13] The three sisters released a jewelry line in March 2010.[14] In the spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe.[15] Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December 2010.[16] In September 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC.[17] Kardashian and her sisters marketed a fake tan product, released in 2010 and called Kardashian Glamour Tan.[18] The sisters also released a book, Kardashian Konfidential, in November 2010.[19][20] In February 2011, Kardashian and her husband released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable."[21] In May 2011, Kardashian and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. The sisters requested the help of the fans to name the upcoming novel, stating that the person who came up with the winning title would make a cameo appearance on the novel, set to hit bookstores November 1, 2011. It was revealed on July 2011 that the winning title was Dollhouse. In October 2012, Kardashian and her husband released a second unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable Joy," inspired by the holiday season. [22] Hosting duties Kardashian's radio show, The Mix Up With Khloé Kardashian Odom, was a "one-hour, commercial-free show where Khloe will take requests, chat with her celebrity friends, and more during the Mavericks’ season while she’s in Dallas with her husband Lamar Odom." It aired on January 30, 2012.[23] In October 2012, Kardashian and Mario Lopez were confirmed as the co-hosts of the second season of the American version of The X Factor. Their first appearance on the series aired on October 31.[2] Personal life On September 27, 2009, Kardashian married NBA basketball player Lamar Odom, who was a member of the Los Angeles Lakers at the time.[24][25] Khloé later changed her name to Khloé Kardashian Odom.[26] Legal issues On March 4, 2007, Kardashian was arrested for driving under the influence.[27] On July 18, 2008, Kardashian turned herself in and reported to jail to serve time for violation ofprobation. She faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrollment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released from jail fewer than three hours later due to overcrowding.[28] In 2009, she was sued by a transsexual woman who claimed Kardashian had assaulted her outside a nightclub.[29][30][31][32][33] In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kourtney and Kim were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse.[34] The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws.[35] Category:KHLOE KARDASHIAN LEGENDARY FOR MOVE,BUG,ECT Category:Kardashians MADtv The Celebrity Apprentice Fashion Police Psychotherapist Dannii Hillman 90210 Law & Order: Punk'd The X Factor Category:JUSTIN MEDIAMASS